1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to heat exchanger tubing and more particularly to the manufacturing of extended surface tubing for heat exchangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines now in use to produce finned tubing require the disassembling of the head portion and removal thereof and the reinstallation of a new head for each change in tubing diameter. Also the machines are limited to produce but one product from each type machine; i.e., integral low fin, integral high fin or spiral strip helical wrap-on fin.